Hush
by FeeBee Bumblebee 2002
Summary: This is a beautiful story. I'm sure you'll love it. Review it please!


It was a quiet, warm summer night. The deep blue sky was clear; harboring a luminous full moon in its star flecked hold; grey wispy clouds silently floated on a lazy breeze. Upon a cliff over-looking a peaceful forest, stood a proud silver figure; the great Western Lands Lord: Sesshomaru. He kept his golden gaze fixed upon the horizon ahead, the gentle wind ruffling his clothes. Sesshomaru closed his eyes halfway; content with his solitude.

Suddenly, a light sniffling came to his sensitive ears and a salty smell wafted to him on the wind: someone was crying. And it was coming from the direction of his camp. His eyes flashed an angry red and, with his hand on Bakusaiga's hilt, he bolted away; hoping to rid himself of the unwanted distraction.

xxxXXXxxx

Rin laid shivering beside Ah-Un as tears rolled down her face; a terrible nightmare replaying over and over in her head. The twin-headed dragon had curled his great body protectively around her; keeping his thick tail coiled around her to ward off threats. The left head lifted up and nuzzled Rin's face, trying to dry her endless tears on his leather muzzle and the right head made comforting sounds. Rin only whimpered and curled into a tight ball; snuggling closer to the dragon's side.

Jaken flailed about the camp, swinging the Staff of Heads threatenly while muttering angry and nasty words.

"Stop! Stop this nonsense at once! If Lord Sesshomaru comes back and sees you crying... do you have any idea what he'll do to me?!"

At this, Ah-Un raised both heads and growled through the muzzles; ears laid back and eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. As if understanding the dragon's vocals, Jaken spit on the ground near him; his own eyes bright with anger.

"We have more important things to do than to scare off petty nightmares." he sneered.

Ah-Un huffed and lowered his heads; trying once again to stop the little girl from crying. Jaken continued to stomp around the camp.

"Stupid, pathetic, snot-nosed-" he stopped short in his list of nasty names for Rin and fell to his knees in a respectful manner as a tall figure strode gracefully into view.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." he greeted.

Sesshomaru ignored his advisor and continued to the center of the camp. Ah-Un sensed his master's great presence and grunted a greeting before lifting his tail from his charge; Rin still trembling at his side. Sesshomaru removed his hand from his sword and stooped low next to her.

"Rin."

The little girl merely lifted her head and looked up at her guardian; more tears spilled down her cheeks. Sesshomaru's eyes softened at this and he gently ran his talons through her hair; Rin hiccuped into the palm of his hand.

"L-lord S-sesshomaru… I-I had a b-bad dream…"

He said nothing but only reached forward and scooped her up into his arms; carrying her bridal-style out of the camp, determined to soothe her.

xxxXXXxxx

The walk to where ever Sesshomaru was taking her had a calming effect on Rin. The sway of his stride rocked her back and forth in his strong arms; slowing her tears as a result and the warmth of his body made her comfortably drowsy. Once or twice, her body shuddered with tearless sobs and Sesshomaru would tighten his grip on her; pulling her closer to him. Rin whimpered into the silky kimono and buried her face in it; inhaling the sweet incense scent that wafted around him.

Slowly, Sesshomaru's stride came to a stop. Rin lifted her head up and stared at the starry horizon that stretched in front of them. The two were silent for a while, until the demon lord spoke up.

"How bad was this dream?" his voice rumbled, resonating in her body.

"I-I dreamt t-that y-you left me and never came b-back..." she choked out, snuggling into his chest.

Sesshomaru sighed and lowered his head; nuzzling Rin's damp face.

"You do know that I would never leave you..." he whispered.

She was silent; laying her head against the red honey comb crest on his shoulder. His voice vibrated beneath her cheek; reminding her of a gentle thunder clap.

"Go to sleep..."

Rin glanced up into his amber eyes. Sensing her uneasiness, Sesshomaru spoke again.

"I'll be here..."

Convinced, Rin laid her head back down. Sesshomaru shifted her in his arms, making their positions more comfortable for the both of them. When he finally stopped moving, Rin pressed her cheek against him. From underneath the fabric, came the steady beating of the demon lord's heart. Rin pressed closer to the sound; wanting to make sure it was still there, wanting to make sure that he'd still be with her. Sesshomaru lowered his head until his nose brushed the top of her head, causing Rin to whimper again.

"Hush..." he crooned.

"I-I can't..." Rin hiccuped.

"Sshh..."

Rin's shoulders shuddered with tearless sobs as she nestled against Sesshomaru again. A low rumble thrummed through his body and he slowly rocked her back and forth. He was murmuring soft words to her; she didn't understand them at first, but then they suddenly became clear:

 _"Come stop your crying, it'll be alright._

 _Just take my hand, hold it tight._

 _I will protect you from all around you._

 _I will be here, don't you cry."_

Rin smiled slightly at the words, she had never heard him sing before. He sounded…so nice. She slowly reached for his hand and wrapped her fingers around his talons; earning a small squeeze in response. Sesshomaru rumbled softly before continuing his lullaby:

 _"For one so small, you seem so strong._

 _My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm._

 _This bond between us can't be broken._

 _I will be here, don't you cry."_

Moving his other hand from around her, he brushed the rest of her tears away with his thumb. Rin buried her face into his neck; causing Sesshomaru to tuck her closer to his body. The little girl could feel his voice vibrate against her cheek and she closed her eyes halfway; not wanting this moment to end:

 _"'Cause you'll be in my heart._

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart._

 _From this day on, now and forever more._

 _You'll be in my heart._

 _No matter what they say._

 _You'll be here in my heart, always…"_

The demon could feel the girl grow heavy against his chest and a yawn told him that his lullaby was working. He allowed a tiny smile to grace his face, lowering his head to place a small kiss on Rin's forehead; tightening his hold on her as he whispered the final word:

 _"Always…"_


End file.
